


Art

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hidden Talents, after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds Asami's sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sato-mobile.

"Where did you say it was?" Korra called out as she entered Asami’s office.

"It should just be on top of my desk!" came the reply from two stories below. The Avatar nodded to herself and easily found the large oak desk pushed under the office windows. The piece of furniture was cluttered with paper full of technical drawings, calculations, and contracts.

She smiled to herself. Asami certainly was a busy woman. The folder she was looking for was laying on top of a pile of notebooks and she let out a soft ‘aha!’ with pride. She tucked the folder under her arm and was just turning to leave when she spotted a sketchbook just under where the folder had been laying.

Curious, she set down her goal and picked up the sketchbook. She debated the morality of looking through it for no more than two seconds. A quick glance at the open door told her that the coast was clear so she flipped open the cover.

The first page was a shockingly detailed rendering of Pabu sleeping. Korra was astounded; she hadn’t known Asami spent her time doing art. Although, it made sense. Asami had to be able to show her engineering ideas before building them, so drawing a fireferret shouldn’t be that much work. The next page was of Air Temple Island.

There were three more pages of various things or people, drawn as simple, absent minded lines. She flipped one more page and stopped. The drawing depicted her in an earthbending stance, her face set in deep concentration. She couldn’t believe how perfect every detail was. She even added the scar on her shoulder Korra had gotten when she was nine from wrestling with a baby Naga.

She shook off the hopeful feeling in her chest. There would no doubt be pages of Mako and Bolin. The next page was even more perplexing. She had fallen sleep once (more than once, but only once in front of Asami) while meditating and the image looked like a photograph. The way the light filtered through the wooden beams and fell against her hair.

Korra swallowed down the lump in her throat and continued on. Pages and pages were filled with her likeness, sometimes in stunning clarity, others in soft cartoony doodles. But each and every one was lovingly done.

She didn’t know what to do. Should she just put the sketchbook back and pretend she hadn’t seen it? Or should she confront her friend about it and maybe be prepared to be told what she hoped to be true wasn’t actually? The decision was taken out of her hands by the sound of footsteps hopping up the stairs.

"Hey, what’s up? You were taking a-" Asami stopped short in the doorway, catching sight of the object in Korra’s hands.

"You sure draw me a lot. It’s almost like you like me or something" Korra joked, half serious. Asami’s face went beet red.

"Well I do, so I guess that makes sense" she replied awkwardly.Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess that would" She looked down at the sketchbook, avoiding her friend’s gaze. This didn’t have to be awkward, she realized. She liked Asami, Asami liked her. The very thing they’d both fantasized about could be very real right now if they let it. She sucked in a breath.

"Would you like me to pose?" Asami smiled, relieved.


End file.
